Untangling Me
by RaeOfSunshine27
Summary: NOTE: TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS. Annabeth moves to New York and attends Percy's high school. No demigods, AU. This WILL NOT follow the same cliché plot as every other fanfiction ever. It's all about conflicting feelings and untangling emotional knots. This is Percabeth, but it may not seem like it at the beginning. Don't worry, there's plenty of fluff ahead. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey! This is my first fanfiction!**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, because I like constructive criticism. (But please, _constructive_ is the key word. Please please please don't be mean for no reason.)**

 **Another thing to note: I don't have an updating schedule. Don't expect me to update regularly, because I've got a SUPER busy summer ahead of me.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think of the story so I know what to change. I'll try to keep Author's Notes short, but I would like you to read them. You'll probably understand more in later chapters.**

 **So without further ado, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I do, however, own my OCs. Which may or may not make an appearance.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth

Ever since _she_ married my dad, Frederick, and moved into our house, I've never mattered.

It's always, "Oh, Frederick, what should we have for dinner?" "I don't know, let's ask the kids." "Okay!" "Bobby? Matthew? What do you guys want for dinner?"

Never "Annabeth".

In this household, Annabeth didn't exist.

I mean, sure, I existed, but they refused to acknowledge my existence. Bobby and Matthew would occasionally talk to me, just a couple words, but they were kind of weirded out by my _different_ ness. Helen and Frederick didn't speak to me at all.

It seemed that nobody would ever understand me. They simply couldn't understand how my brain worked. I had been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia at a very young age, but somehow I excelled in school and possessed an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) of 146.

I would have skipped two grades, but my parents wouldn't allow it. They wanted desperately for our family to be normal, and my step-mother Helen didn't approve of anyone in our family being more noticeable than she. She was so self-centered that she tried to stop me from reading. She didn't want me to get any smarter. She didn't want me to become noticeable.

She hid all my books, but I found them. I stole them back and hid them somewhere else. She never found them again.

Then came the worst phase of all. When I was around seven years old, Helen began drinking. I remember, every night, I would hide under my bedsheets to try to escape her. On the best nights, Helen would only drink a little bit and go to bed before she made any bad decisions.

But some days, she wouldn't stop herself from pouring another glass, and she'd get drunk. Frederick was always tired and went to sleep early, and the twins were too young to be awake for too long, but I was always up reading.

On those few days when she got really drunk, she would come into my bedroom and scream at me for no reason at all. And she would hit me. She abused me for a year until Frederick found out and made her stop. He sent her to therapy to stop drinking. She's over her alcohol problem now, but I was left scarred with memories.

When she couldn't figure out how to get rid of me, Helen decided to just remove me from her existence. Because Frederick wouldn't let her abandon me, his only daughter, Helen just began ignoring me.

As a child, eight years old, I was already smart enough to see what was happening. I had realized the situation within the first day of being ignored.

She somehow brainwashed Frederick into ignoring me too. He he used to send me pitiful glances now and again, but not anymore. He's given up. He's given up on our family, on the hope of ever being normal.

It's been ten years since then, and I've somehow managed to survive to seventeen years old without help from my so-called "parents". It's partly due to my real mom, Athena Minerva Pallas sending me money each year. She left a long time ago, but she still tries to ensure that I'm okay.

I can get by with sneaking leftovers from the fridge after dinner (only four table settings: Susan, Frederick, and my twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew. I don't get served dinner.) or occasionally buying microwavable chicken dinners or Ramen noodles.

I think of it as practicing for college.

Speaking of which, I still don't know how I'm going to afford college. I don't get that much money from Athena each year, just enough to get by. And I'd be delusional if I thought Frederick and Helen were going to pay. I'd just have to find a job.

Although, I don't suppose it'll be difficult. I have been valedictorian each year in school for all my life, with straight A's all year. Pair that with an IQ of 146 and being able to speak three languages (I learned French and Italian from a computer program, $8.99 downloaded online), and it's an impressive resumé for anyone.

But before college, there's one more challenge for me to face.

High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **I'd like to reply to some reviews. You're all wonderful. I actually get really emotional really quickly, so your reviews meant a lot to me.**

 **Libb23, my first ever reviewer!** Thank you so much for your super nice review! I'll make a note to take a look at your stories. And I won't include too much fluff. ;)

 **smartgirlsan:** I'm glad you think my story is gud. I'll be sure to continue, but it might be difficult to update consistently.

 **Shadow Ignis:** Thank you for your feedback. I don't see it as rudeness, and I'll make sure to fix the error. Nice catch!

 **So here's another chapter, dedicated to you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth

I've almost completely vanquished the beast that is high school. I've suffered through being an excited freshman, a clueless sophomore, and a really, _really_ stressed junior.

Needless to say, I'm not really looking forward to senior year.

I might not even have made it this far if it weren't for my friends. I don't have that many; a lot of people are intimidated by my intelligence.

But that only proved their sincerity. Only a true friend would stick with such a strange person.

My best friend is Luke. I've known him for, like, forever, and (here it comes) I've had an enormous crush on him since I was seven.

I know, I know, it's ridiculous. But he's practically the ideal guy. He's super nice. He's never _ever_ made fun of me for being a nerd or a geek, and he's really sweet. He can get pretty angry sometimes, but it doesn't matter. It's balanced out by the affectionate way he treats his friends.

He's also totally gorgeous. He's tall, taller than me, with this short-cropped sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's got kind of an athletic build, and a bit of a sneaky look about him. The only non-beautiful thing about him is a thick, deep, pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye to his chin.

But it really doesn't detract from his amazingly beautiful appearance.

Oh my god, I sound like a total ditz, don't I?

This is what he does to my brain.

Our parents introduced us to each other when I was five and he was six. We live right next door to each other, so we strung a piece of string between our bedroom windows and attached a little bag. We send each other messages every day, even when we're grounded.

I don't remember there being a time when he wasn't in my life, and I've got a long memory.

Then there's Thalia. She joined our little group in fifth grade, and we've been inseparable ever since. She lives in an enormous three story mansion because her dad is Zeus Olympus, the super rich CEO of Olympus Airlines, a hugely successful air travel company. Which is ironic, because she's scared of heights.

Thalia used to have a bit of a crush on Luke, too, but when I told her about my crush on him she said hers was nothing but a silly girl's fancy and that I could have him. Anyway, she said, the two would make a ridiculous couple.

I suppose they would. Luke, with his light blonde hair and smiling demeanor, hypothetically dating Thalia, with her many piercings, black spiky hair, dark clothes, and punk attitude? It was almost comical. The only thing they had in common were their bright blue eyes.

Thalia has a brother, too, but they don't really talk much because he goes to a school in New York.

Together, we form the three Musketeers, three fearless companions fighting the unfortunate reality of life.

Excuse the language, but we've all been through some tough shit.

Luke's dad, who currently lives in Greece with his girlfriend of the month, shipped Luke off to California because he didn't want the responsibility. He just dumped Luke on his poor mom, who had to take on another job just to support the two of them.

Thalia's mom was an alcoholic who claimed she worked as a bartender. Thalia's dad eventually discovered that she was earning money as a stripper in a nightclub. Then her mom got really angry and had this huge fight with Zeus. The next morning, she had taken all her belongings, $1,500,000 in cash, and the first airplane out of the country. She was careful not to take an Olympus Airlines flight. Although the missing money wasn't a problem, Zeus was heartbroken at her deceit and Thalia, only eight years old, never trusted anyone again. Until she met Luke and I.

And then there's me. When I was really little, Helen wasn't a part of my life. I lived with Frederick and my real mom, Athena. I only remember bits and pieces, but Frederick told me that after I was born, Athena left every night at ten and came home at ten each morning. She told Frederick she was working a long night shift at a hospital. Frederick became suspicious, though, and he accused her of cheating on him. He thought she had been leaving every night to go see another man. She, of course, denied his accusations, and their relationship slowly began to crumble. One night of particularly nasty fighting, Frederick snapped and told her to leave. She packed her stuff and was gone the next day.

I did some online digging and I found out that she now owns the largest architectural firm in the world, located in New York.

I hope I go there someday. I'd like to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Rae is back with another chapter! Also, Rae will stop referring to herself in the third person!**

 **I'm kind of tired.**

 **Anyway, thank you to PERCIBETH love (interesting name, by the way) and BooksaremyBestbuddies for reviewing.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth **(Don't worry, it won't be all Annabeth. Once the story gets going I'll change POVs.)**

I closed the eighth Harry Potter book. It had only taken me an hour to read.

I scanned my expansive bookshelves for the ninth when I heard a faint _whoosh_ ing noise from my open window. I looked up to see a little leather bag swinging above my windowsill. I stood up and strode over to the window, grabbing a pack of sticky notes. I waved to Luke, who was sitting at his own bedroom window, and opened the bag. **(Remember, Annabeth and Luke live next door to each other and send each other notes.)**

A bright yellow Post-It read in Luke's slanted handwriting: _Hey Annie :)_

I internally groaned. He knew I hated being called Annie.

I pulled up my light grey swivel chair and sat down with my pale green sticky notes and a blue pen.

 **Hey Lucas ;)**

I smirked. Two could play that game. Luke hated his full name.

I sent the leather bag across the gap between our houses and waited as Luke wrote his message.

I suppose normal people would text, but my parents (with the whole ridiculous ignoring thing) had never bought me a phone, and Luke always got his taken away. When we were in school, he would constantly get into trouble and need me to bail him out of detention.

He sent me his note, and I replied.

 _Touche._

 **Technically, it's touch _é._**

 _Oh, my smart little Annie._

I was annoyed by the whole "Annie" thing, but my heart fluttered at the way Luke called me "his" little Annie. It made me feel warm and cozy. I thought for a while about whether to respond seriously or flirtatiously. I do tend to overanalyze things. I eventually decided on a simple **You know it. ;)**.

 _Speaking of smart, u excited for school in two weeks?_

Luke sent me an over exaggerated cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes at him, blushing a little.

 **Let's set a new record. How many times can Luke Castellan get detention in one day.**

 _The current record is five. But that can be easily broken. :)_

I sighed. Luke wasn't a troublemaker, he was just really overprotective of his friends and family. Once someone called Thalia an ugly b**** and Luke punched him so hard one of his teeth came out. Luke got detention for a full month because of that.

I was pretty sure the "record" would be broken almost immediately. Thalia and Luke hate our school, and I'm getting tired of it. Three high school years with the same superficial people had been enough to make the three of us crazy.

I yawned, just realizing how tired I was. I sent a note to Luke.

 **I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow!**

Tomorrow was Saturday. Luke, Thalia, and I were planning to go to our favorite coffee shop, Café de L'amour, for snacks and coffee.

I sent Luke my note. He read it and glanced at his digital wall clock.

 _Good night, Wise Girl!_

I felt my face heat up at Luke's childhood nickname for me. I knew he was just teasing, but I couldn't help but feel flustered.

I gave him a small wave, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up my face. I pulled my grey curtains closed and collapsed on my bed, breathing heavily.

How was our friendship supposed to hold if I'm not able to even talk to him normally?

 **Sorry this was such a short chapter, it's because I'm posting another one really soon and I have a lot of plans for this story. Bye!**

 **-Rae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It is I, the great, not-so great, not-very-well-known author of this story!**

 ***nonexistant fans applaud politely.**

 **Anyway, some replies:**

 **titancrusher:** Yes, I am AWARE that there are only seven Harry Potter books. I only used it because I needed a title for the book Annabeth was reading.

 **Shadow Ignis:** Hi again! Look ^ for the HP thing, but thank you for the nice words. Also, Wise Girl wasn't originally Percy's nickname for Annabeth. If you read back to Lightning Thief, it was actually Clarisse who said it first. When she was trying to dunk Percy in the toilet she said, "Stay out of this, wise girl."

 **Also, Thank you to the guests who wrote such nice reviews! (I love the drama llama thing, I am totally using that!)**

 **That's it. On to the story!**

Chapter 4

Annabeth **(again)**

I am currently sitting at my dark wood desk in my bedroom, my head in my hands, brainstorming ways to kill my stepmother.

I'm so frustrated with her I might punch something! Apparently, my insane stepmother has finally decided that she's going to resume speaking with me. So now she's acknowledging my presence.

Which should be a good thing, right? I finally have a family! Yay!

Except not really.

Now that my so-called "family" has realized I exist, everything has worsened. You'd think they'd at least pretend to care about me, right?

Wrong.

Helen decided that it was an absolutely WONDERFUL idea to go get a manicure with her friends. And force _me_ to babysit my twin brothers. _This morning._ The morning that Luke, Thalia, and I had _specifically_ set aside _way_ in advance to hang out and act like normal teenagers.

So, instead of having the super-fun morning I had planned, walking with Luke to meet Thalia at our favorite coffee place to have the best day _ever_ , I had to stay at home with my two bratty little brothers who don't even listen to me and babysit.

I hate children.

I looked up at the sound of a message from Luke bumping into my window.

 _Hey, you okay? Anyway, we should get going._

I looked at him through the window and shook my head sadly at him. He looked at me questioningly and I looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up from his desk.

I buried my face in my hands again.

The doorbell chimed. I sprang up from my desk chair and made to rush down the stairs to answer the door before Helen got there.

"Why, hello, Luke! I haven't seen you in a while!"

I skidded to a stop and internally groaned. Too late.

"Um, hello Mrs. Chase. May I come in?" I could hear how uncomfortable Luke was. He hardly ever came to the door; I usually met him and Thalia outside.

"Of course. Would you like to talk to Annabeth? I think she's in her bedroom."

I reached the top of the stairs. Looking over the railing, I could see Luke's eyes widen slightly in surprise at Helen's mentioning my name. I hadn't told him yet that Helen had quit ignoring me.

"Uh, sure." Luke began slipping off his white Vans. He still remembered how much Helen hated having shoes in the house.

I slid back to my bedroom and quietly shut the door to avoid talking to Luke in front of Helen. I pretended to read for about ten seconds before I heard three quick knocks and two slow knocks on my door, Luke's characteristic knock.

"Come in!" I called, acting like I didn't know who it was.

Luke opened my door cautiously.

"Annabeth?" He asked. I looked up. He looked confused, which only made his face cuter. I nearly smiled, but then remembered how much I hated my stepmother and I looked down again.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why aren't you downstairs? And what's with Helen today?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that everything was fine, that I was just feeling a little sick. I closed my mouth. I couldn't lie to Luke. I've never lied to Luke in my entire life. We have the most open relationship ever. We tell each other _everything_.

I opened my mouth again, and the story poured out, how my stepmother started talking to me again, and she wants to ruin my life, and so she is pretending to hate Thalia so that she can destroy my social life by not letting me near Thalia ever again, and she cancelled my plans for coffee, and she wasn't going to let me leave the house, like, _at all_ , and she just -

"Annie." I stopped mid-rant. I did hate my nickname, but hearing Luke say it made my heart flutter.

Luke sat down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. Blood rushed to my face but I managed not to squeal.

"Annie, she- Helen- if she thinks she can just... _control_ your life like that, after all she's done- she's... "

I looked up at Luke. He looked angry, angrier than I had ever seen him.

"She's a bitch." I drew in my breath. Luke never used crude language unless he was furious.

"Luke?" I asked, a little bit frightened.

"She can't just do that!" he cried.

I shushed Luke frantically and whispered, "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Oh, yes, there is." Luke smiled mischievously at me, with a hint of malice in his eyes.

"We're going to make her life hell."


End file.
